2010/May
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of May, 2010. May 3 At 2010 Costume Institute Gala in NYC :Main articles: Costume Institute Gala, Mario Testino Arrival 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_001.jpg Performance MET.jpg =Dinner = May 3, 2010 001.png May 4 At Vince and Eddie's Restaurant in NYC :Related article: Joanne Trattoria 5-4-10 Vince and Eddie's Fireplace 001.jpg May 4, 2010 001.png 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 002.jpg 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 003.jpg 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 004.jpg 5-4-10 Home 001.jpg May 6 Arriving at Museum of Modern Art in NYC MOMA.jpg 5-6-10 MOMA 002.jpg May 7 Beirut Cafe in Stockholm 5-7-10 Arriving at Beirut Cafe in Stockholm 001.jpg 5-7-10 Arriving at Beirut Cafe in Stockholm 002.jpg 5-7-10 Arriving at Beirut Cafe in Stockholm 003.jpg 5-7-10 Leaving Beirut Cafe 001.jpg|2 5-7-10 Leaving Beirut Cafe 002.jpg Ericsson Globe (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 8 Ericsson Globe (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Stureplan Nightclub in Stockholm May 8 2010.jpg 5-8-10 At Stureplan Nightclub in Stockholm 001.jpg 5-9-10 At Stureplan Nightclub in Stockholm 001.jpg 5-8-10 Leaving Stureplan Club in Stockholm 001.jpg May 9 RedOne's Studio in Stockholm 5-9-10 Arriving at RedOne's Studio 001.jpg 5-7-10 Leaving a studio in Stockholm 001.jpg May 10 O2 World Hamburg (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 11 Press Conference in Berlin AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg 5-11-10 Press Conference.jpg O2 World (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Leaving O2 Arena in Berlin normal_LVCC_(14).jpg 5-11-10 Leaving O2 Arena 001.jpg At Lab. Oratory Nightclub in Berlin Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10).jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 003.jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 004.jpg Laboratory Club in Berlin, Germany (11-05-10) 005.jpg 5-11-10 Lab. Oratory in Berlin 005.png May 13 Carnergie Hall: The Almay Concert in NYC Night Makers12.jpg Night Makers8.jpg 5-13-10 Almay Concert.jpg 5-13-10 Carnegie.jpg Mr. Chow Restaurant in NYC 5-13-10 Arriving at Mr. Chow Restaurant 001.jpg 5-13-10 Mr Chow's.jpg 5-13-10 Leaving at Mr. Chow Restaurant 001.jpg May 15 Flight to Amsterdam 5-15-10 Flight to Amsterdam in NYC 001.jpg Leaving Casa Rosso Theatre in Amsterdam normal_LGA_(3).jpg Gelredome XS (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 16 Leaving Hotel in Amstel normal_LHIA_(1).jpg normal_WAS_(2).jpg 5-16-10 Leaving Amstel Hotel 003.jpg Out in Kalverstraat in Amsterdam 5-16-10 Kalverstraat Street 001.jpg 5-16-10 Kalverstraat Street 002.jpg May 17 Leaving Hotel in Amstel May 17, 2010 001.png Sportpaleis Merksem (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Arriving at Sportpaleis Arena 5-17-10 Arriving 001.jpg Show 5-17-10 Sportpaleis 001.JPG 5-17-10 Sportpaleis 002.JPG May 18 World Music Awards video message : Main article: World Music Awards '' NormaKamali.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Norma Kamali, sunglasses by ???, and shoes by Pleaser. Sportpaleis Merksem (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Show 5-18-10 Sportpaleis, Antwerp 001.jpg May 20 At the Port and on a Yacht in Saint Tropez 5-19-10 Port of Saint Tropez 002.jpg May 20, 2010 002.png May 20 2010 001.jpg Le Gallon Restaurant in Saint Tropez 5-20-10 At Le Gallon restaurant 001.jpg May 21 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy (Monster Ball: Arena Version ) :Main articles: Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy Show May 21, 2010 001.png Backstage Meet & Greet 100521-Aftershow with Sara Nataf-Andre Saraiva-Jen-Eymere-with-Gaga.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 001.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 002.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 003.jpg #Custom outfit and shoes by Armani Privé May 22 Park Hyatt Hotel in Paris Sept à Huit Interview 5-22-10 Sept a Huit.jpg *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Leaving Hotel Out in Paris.jpg Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 23 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Paris 5-23-10 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel 002.jpg 5-23-10 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Paris 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450), hat and pants by Romain Kremer, shirt by Ingrid Vlasov May 24 At Lehmbruck Museum in Duisburg :Main article: Wolfgang Tillmans 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises, bra by (unknown), panties by Dog, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Konig Pilsner Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 25 Zénith (Strasbourg) (Monster Ball: Arena Version) May 26 At the Prince Of Wales Pub in Birmingham May 26, 2010 001.png normal_IAP_(2).jpg May 27 Trent FM Arena Nottingham (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Show 5-27-10 Nottingham Arena 001.jpg 27-5-10 monster ball.JPG 5-27-10 Nottingham Arena 002.jpg Leaving Nottingham Arena May 27, 2010 001.png 5-27-10 Lady GaGa Meeting fans in Nottingham Arena.jpg May 28 LG Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Show 5-27-10 monster ball tour.jpg 5-27-10 monster ball tour birmingham.jpg 5-28-10 Birmingham 001.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet 5-28-10 Backstage concert in Birmingham 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Matthew Harding, and sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises. May 30 "In Camera: Lady Gaga" in London : ''Main article: SHOWstudio '' 5-30-10 In Camera Lady Gaga 001.jpg|1 5-30-10 In Camera Lady Gaga 002.png May 30, 2010 001.png *1 Sunglasses by Tom Ford ("Claude"), bag by Hermès (Birkin), jacket & trousers by Dolce & Gabbana (Pre-Fall 2010), watch by Chanel ("J12" in black), bra by Marlies Dekkers ("Gloria"), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Night Makers") The O2 Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Show 5-30-10 The O2 Arena 001.jpg 5-30-10 The O2 Arena 002.JPG 5-30-10 The O2 Arena 003.JPG 5-30-10 The O2 Arena 004.JPG 5-30-10 The O2 Arena 005.JPG Backstage Meet & Greet Lady Gaga 2010 Summer Raquel Zimmermann Unknown date and location.jpg 5-0-10 The Monster Ball at The O2 Arena - Backstage 002.jpg May 31 The O2 Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Show 5-31-10 The O2 Arena 001.jpg Backstage 5-31-10 Backstage concert at O2 Arena in London 001.jpg Category:2010 fashion